Presos no elevador
by RogerFanfics
Summary: Durante a volta para casa, Hinata fica presa em um elevador. Uma situação aterrorizante, principalmente se está sozinha com um homem assustador. Mas será que ele é realmente o que parece?


Era sexta-feira à noite na cidade de Konoha. Em um apartamento espaçoso, um grupo de garotas se reunia em uma sala, comiam pizza e discutiam alegremente. Vários assuntos eram comentados — expectativas sobre a vida, trabalho, beleza e relacionamentos. Assim que tocaram no último item, uma delas abaixou o rosto, algo que não passou despercebido pelo grupo.

— Ei, Hinata! Você já contou o que sente para o Naruto? — A loira perguntou, mesmo sabendo da resposta.

— Ainda não. — Ficou vermelha assim que escutou o nome do rapaz.

— Eu tenho alguns acessórios aqui, aposto que se você usar, aquele loirinho vai cair aos seus pés. — Ino comentou maliciosamente.

— E-Eu n-não... — Gagejou vermelha ao se lembrar dos "acessórios" que a loira estava oferecendo.

— Pare com isso, Ino porca! Você sabe que, ao contrário de você, a Hinata ainda é inocente. — Sakura censurou a amiga.

— Hm! Você sabe que quando eu quero alguma coisa eu vou e consigo.

— É difícil aceitar, mas a Ino tem razão. — Temari disse recebendo um olhar pasmo da rosada.

— Acho que, o que a Temari quer dizer, é que se ela não tomar uma iniciativa, outra pode vir e fazê-lo. — Tenten tentou explicar.

Antes de escutarem a opinião da rosada, uma música alta seguida de gritarias começam vindas do vizinho. A loira se levantou furiosa, já era o terceiro final de semana que aquilo acontecia.

— Eu não aguento mais esses malas! — Se dirigiu à parede e começou a chutá-la com força. — VOCÊS AÍ, CALEM A BOCA!

— VEM CALAR, VADIA! — Alguém grita do outro lado.

— Deixa para lá, Ino. — Sakura a segura ao vê-la andando na direção da porta.

O grupo de garotas dá um sobressalto ao escutarem batidas fortes na porta. Temari foi a única que teve coragem de se aproximar da entrada e espiar pelo olho mágico.

— É o seu vizinho maluco, e ele está sem roupa. — Ela explicou e todas ficaram tanto vermelhas quanto assustadas.

— VOCÊ BEBEU DEMAIS, IDIOTA! — Uma voz grita.

Rapidamente, um escândalo se inicia do lado de fora e a porta de Ino treme bruscamente. O silêncio predominou por alguns segundos, antes da porta do vizinho bater com força.

— Um cara velho e forte levou ele de volta para o apartamento. — Temari explica recebendo um suspiro de alívio das outras garotas.

— Essa não, eu preciso ir embora! — Hinata diz assim que coloca os olhos no relógio e constata que marcava onze horas.

Com muitos protestos das amigas, ela sai correndo do apartamento de Ino e chega ao elevador. Apertou o botão para ir ao térreo e deu uma olhada no celular enquanto a porta começava a se fechar. Estava tão preocupada olhando as mensagens do pai, que não se importou de alguém parar a porta no último instante e entrar.

O elevador já estava em movimento quando ela guarda o objeto em um compartimento externo da bolsa e olha para a pessoa que tinha entrado. Se arrependeu de não ter prestado atenção.

Imóvel ao seu lado, um homem mais velho e alto encarava fixamente a porta de metal. Passou os olhos pela figura. Era mais fácil dizer quais partes de seu rosto não possuiam piercings negros, a pele pálida contrastava com os cabelos de um tom alaranjado forte, usava roupas pretas e tinha cara de poucos amigos.

De todos os detalhes chamativos, algo se destacou para a jovem. Os olhos, inteiramente da cor lilás, possuiam linhas circulares que se assemelhavam a ondas que se formavam em um lago após algo tocar na água.

Já conhecia muitas pessoas naquele prédio e nunca tinha encontrado uma figura como aquela antes. Se ele estava no mesmo andar que ela, com certeza era um dos homens que se reuniam com o vizinho de Ino. Engoliu em seco com aquela constatação.

De acordo com a loira, seu vizinho dava trabalho não apenas para ela, mas para todos do edifício. Na verdade, muitos acreditavam que ele poderia ser algum tipo de traficante. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ela lhe contara sobre "visitas" da polícia. Se o albino, que possuia uma aparência normal, era aquele tipo de gente, nem gostaria de saber que tipo de louco seria o rapaz de olhos estranhos.

Tentou se afastar para o lado, mas não conseguiu ir muito longe, o elevador era pequeno. Desviou o olhar para um ponto fixo do local e tentou se acalmar, em pouco tempo chegaria ao seu destino, faltavam apenas dez andares. No nervosismo, voltou a olhar de relance para o homem ao seu lado. Ele continuava em pé com o olhar fixo na porta, parecendo uma estátua.

De repente, o elevador para, as luzes se apagam e Hinata fica ainda mais assustada, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Esperou quieta as luzes voltarem, mas nada aconteceu. O escuro e silêncio que reinavam naquele lugar a deixavam cada vez mais desesperada. O homem estranho não tinha dito nada naquela situação, era como se nunca estivesse lá. E se tentasse algo com ela?

O elevador treme bruscamente e, com as pernas bambas, ela dá alguns passos cegos e acaba por encostar a mão em algo, sem pensar direito, ela aperta e sente uma mão segurar seu pulso. Nessa hora, o desespero tomou conta de si e não raciocinou direito.

— KYAAAA! — Gritou e começou a bater cegamente no indivíduo.

As luzes voltam e ela encontra o homem grudado na parede do elevador, estava de frente para si completamente chocado. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pelo rosto e voltou para seu lugar em silêncio.

Nunca tinha se arrependido tanto, agora ele poderia estar nervoso e para piorar a situação, o elevador ainda estava parado. O notou procurar algo no bolso da calça e, por um momento, achou que ele sacaria uma arma para ameaçá-la. Ficou ainda mais branca e trêmula quando ele tirou de lá um canivete. Apavorada, ela se aproximou rapidamente da porta e bateu com força.

— TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? ME AJUDEM, POR FAVOR, ESTOU PRESA! SOCORRO!

Sem receber resposta, fecha os olhos esperando ser esfaqueada pelas costas ou ter a garganta cortada, mas nada aconteceu. Se virou com cautela e lá estava ele, cortando uma pequena barra do que parecia ser um doce.

— Aceita? — Ele ofereceu um pedaço preso na ponta do canivete.

— N-Não... — Ela suspirou levemente aliviada.

Se passaram meia hora que estavam no elevador e Hinata ainda tremia de medo. Em um ato de ansiedade, foi trocar a bolsa de ombro, mas sem querer, acaba deixando ela cair no chão. O problema era que, não tinha percebido que ela estava aberta. Arregalou os olhos assim que viu objetos estranhos caírem juntamente de seus pertences. No chão ficou uma lingerie de renda vermelha, um chicote e um vibrador.

— I-Ino... — Foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar.

Levantou o rosto e percebeu que o homem a encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Desesperadamente, recolheu as coisas no chão e as guardou na bolsa o mais rápido que pôde.

Sem ter coragem de voltar a encará-lo, decidiu se sentar em um canto do elevador e esperar um milagre.

Passaram-se mais trinta minutos silenciosos e ela sente dificuldade em respirar, sua asma estava atacando. Com as mãos trêmulas, abriu a bolsa e alcançou a bombinha.

Estava tão nervosa que o objeto escapou de suas mãos, indo parar próximo aos pés do homem. Era o fim para ela, estava com muito medo para tentar alcançá-la. Tentou respirar mais devagar e fechou os olhos para se acalmar, porém sente uma mão em seu ombro.

Ele tinha ajoelhado ao seu lado e estendia a mão que segurava a bombinha. Sem pestanejar, ela a pega e inala.

— Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem. — Ela sentiu a mão em seu ombro parar em suas costas, apaziguando-a.

— O-Obrigada. — Sussurrou.

O homem se sentou ao lado de Hinata e, pela primeira vez, ela não teve medo. A verdade era que, ela nunca se sentiu tão envergonhada. Ele não era má pessoa afinal de contas.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, tempo aquele, usado pela jovem para voltar ao normal enquanto refletia no que tinha feito. Quando ela se recuperou, decidiu fazer o que sentia ser o certo. Pediu desculpas.

— M-Me desculpe...

— Você achou que eu ia te atacar, não achou? — A jovem confirmou silenciosamente.

— E-Eu... sinto muito, fiz um julgamento errado a seu respeito. — Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e ele deu uma risada nasal.

— Engraçado, eu estava com medo de você. — Hinata o encarou confusa e ele decidiu explicar. — Desde que eu entrei nesse elevador, você não parou de me olhar torto, me atacou e ainda apertou minha bunda. — A última afirmação a deixou vermelha como um tomate, finalmente descobriu no que tinha pego durante a confusão. — Sem falar de seus... pertences.

Agora sim, ela estava louca para sair daquele elevador, mas não devido ao medo e sim ao constrangimento que sentiu. Ele estava achando que ela era algum tipo de doida depravada?

— M-Minha amiga... é dona de um... — Não conseguiu terminar.

— Sex-shop? — Ele completou para ela, que acentiu com a cabeça.

— Deve ter colocado na minha bolsa por engano... — Inventou uma desculpa.

Conhecia Ino muito bem e depois da conversa sobre Naruto, tinha certeza que ela havia feito aquilo de propósito. Provavelmete conseguira colocar aqueles objetos vergonhosos em sua bolsa quando estava distraída.

Olhou pelo canto do olho, esperando um olhar repleto de julgamento, porém ele apenas encarava inexpressivo algum ponto fixo do elevador. Ao que tudo indicava, ele tinha aceitado aquela história como sendo a verdadeira.

— Qual o seu nome? — Ele perguntou.

— Hinata Hyūga, e o seu? — Ela se apresentou estendendo a mão.

— Pode me chamar de Pain. — Ele a cumprimentou.

— Pain? Por que Pain? — Ela questionou ao se lembrar do significado da palavra.

— Porque a dor é a única coisa que as pessoas ao meu redor sentem enquanto trabalho. — Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, retirando um cartão e entregando a jovem.

— "Estúdio Akatsuki…" — Leu o cartão em voz baixa. — "Tatuagens e piercings..."

— Estamos lucrando bastante recentemente então, Hidan sempre nos convida para comemorar. Se você quiser colocar algum piercing, basta entrar em contato comigo e eu mesmo irei fazer.

Sorriu torto para o homem, dificilmente colocaria um, seu pai poderia matá-la. Guardou o cartão em outro compartimento externo da bolsa, pensando em jogá-lo fora quando tivesse a oportunidade.

Aproveitou para pegar um lenço na bolsa e enxugou o suor da testa, aquele lugar fechado estava ficando muito quente. Olhou para Pain, que usava a manga da roupa para limpar o suor do rosto. Ficou vermelha ao vê-lo desabotoar lentamente o sobretudo que estava usando. Ele não iria tirar aquilo na frente dela, iria?

Assim que ele tirou o sobretudo e o jogou em um canto do elevador, Hinata quase desmaiou. Ele não estava usando camisa por baixo. Se questionava como ele tinha coragem de ficar semi-nu na frente de alguém que mal conhecia. Porém mais do que isso, algo a intrigava.

— Doeu? — Ela perguntou.

O homem só entendeu a pergunta quando percebeu que ela encarava fixamente as pequenas peças de metal negras encravadas pelo corpo.

— Depois de um tempo você se acostuma com a dor. — Deu de ombros.

Aceitando a resposta, ela voltou a encarar a porta do elevador enquanto puxava violentamente a gola do casaco, o calor estava quase insuportável. Percebendo que Pain já tinha fechado os olhos e apoiado a cabeça na parede, provavelmente tirando um cochilo, tirou o casaco e se sentiu aliviada. Não queria ficar com aquela regata branca na frente dele, mas era aquilo ou desmaiar de calor.

Não tinha certeza quando seriam resgatados e pensar nesse fato, consumia ainda mais suas energias. Se sentindo mais leve sem aquele casaco, bocejou e fechou os olhos lentamente.

Se perguntava o que Naruto estaria fazendo naquele exato momento. Era final de semana, então naquele horário ele poderia estar comendo uma tigela de lámen, em comemoração. Talvez estaria dormindo ou tomando um banho relaxante depois de um dia exaustivo. Tomada por tais pensamentos, ela não percebeu quando adormecera.

Completamente imersa em seus sonhos, virou o corpo para o lado e sentiu alguém próximo de si. Abraçou o corpo masculino, encostando a cabeça no ombro do mesmo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados e sorriu satisfeita. Desceu a mão até o peitoral e aproximou o rosto do pescoço, roçando os lábios na pele arrepiada.

— Naruto-kun... — Sussurrou necessitada.

— Quem é Naruto?

Abriu os olhos assustada e percebeu que ainda estava no elevador com Pain. Se afastou imediatamente ao se dar conta que o abraçava.

— O q-que... a-aconteceu? — Perguntou vermelha a beira de desmaiar.

— Você pegou no sono e enquanto dormia, acabou me agarrando. — Ele disse normalmente.

Naquele momento, Hinata achou que levar uma facada no peito não parecia tão ruim. Nunca tinha passado tanta vergonha em um período de tempo tão curto.

Tomada pela vergonha, se encostou ainda mais no canto do elevador, como se tal ação a ajudasse a desaparecer. Sacou o celular e ficou de cara no chão — eram cinco da manhã. Rapidamente se levantou e tentou abrir a porta do elevador com as mãos, algo que obviamente, não funcionou.

— Não adianta, pelo visto vamos ficar aqui até amanhecer. — Pain falou despreocupado.

— Mas o meu pai... ele vai ficar nervoso e preocupado. — Ela tentou forçar a porta novamente, mas de nada adiantou.

Olhou em volta tentando achar uma maneira de escapar e acaba se lembrando da saída no teto. Ficando na pontinha dos pés e esticando os braços, consegue afastar aos poucos a tampa que cobria o teto.

— O que você está fazendo? — Pain perguntou curioso, mas não recebeu resposta.

Com um grande salto, Hinata alcança a beirada e consegue colocar metade do corpo para fora, porém sua forças não foram o bastante e ao fraquejar um pouco, sua blusa fica presa em uma pequena falha do buraco.

— Ficou louca?! — Visivelmente preocupado, o homem se aproxima da jovem pendurada.

Hinata tentava se segurar sem saber o que fazer, caso se soltasse a blusa poderia deslizar de seu corpo e ficaria na mesma situação que o rapaz — seminua.

Pain tentava ajudar a garota o máximo que podia, porém o constante e violento balançar de pernas da mesma dificultava o processo. Era inacreditável achar alguém que sofria de asma ter tamanha disposição para tomar uma decisão tão louca.

Repentinamente as pernas abraçam o torço masculino e a regata da jovem, por ser feita de um tecido fraco, rasga; deixando um enorme buraco na parte da frente que revelava o sutiã branco. Tentando ganhar equilíbrio, ela agarra as madeixas alaranjadas, fazendo o homem se desequilibrar e cair de bunda no chão.

Tremendo de medo, ela abre os olhos e percebe que ainda estava se segurando no homem. As pernas estavam firmemente entrelaçadas no torço nu e tinha agarrado a cabeleira com tanto medo, que nem percebeu que o rosto estava enterrado entre seus seios, quase o sufocando.

Tirou as mãos do cabelo de Pain, deixando-o se soltar e arfar violentamente. Tentou se afastar, mas repentinamente ele a agarra. Ela sente seus seios fartos serem pressionados contra o peitoral másculo enquanto ele a encarava levemente irritado.

— Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? — Ele se aproximou ainda mais da jovem, sentindo a respiração quente acariciar seu rosto.

— E-Entendi... — Foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar.

Hinata não conseguiu se mexer, se sentia perdida encarando os olhos exóticos do rapaz. Ela não era a única naquela situação. Pain estava encantado com os belos olhos perolados da jovem. Apertou ainda mais o corpo feminino ao ponto de estarem tão próximos que conseguia sentir a respiração quente de Hinata se misturar com a sua.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele une seus lábios aos da jovem, roubando um beijo. Naquele exato momento, Hinata arregalou os olhos em confusão, fôra algo inesperado, porém surpreendentemente agradável. Conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios do rapaz, que ainda estavam açucarados devido ao doce que ele tinha comido anteriormente; se arrependeu de não ter aceitado um pedaço.

Sem se importarem com o depois, se entregaram de bom grado ao beijo. Porém, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, quando se atreveram a usar suas línguas, foram interrompidos.

— MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? — Ambos se assustam com um grito.

Durante toda a confusão, estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam que o elevador tinha chegado ao térreo e se encontrava aberto. Do lado de fora, estavam alguns moradores, três técnicos, Ino e Hidan.

De início, estranharam o espanto no rosto de todos, mas entendem assim que se dão conta do jeito que estavam. Se separaram rapidamente, recolhendo os pertences no chão.

— Hinata... metade da sua blusa... foi parar no teto... — A loira disse tentando processar tudo o que estava acontecendo, porém seu vizinho foi o único a externar os próprios pensamentos.

— Que tipo de trepada louca aconteceu aqui? — Hidan perguntou, sendo censurado logo em seguida pelos olhares dos outros ao redor.

— Hinata, eu avisei seu pai sobre o que aconteceu… Melhor você ir para casa... — Ino avisou ainda espantada.

A Hyūga usou seus pertences para se cobrir e se despediu silenciosamente do homem.

— Minha oferta ainda está de pé. — Ela o escutou falar baixinho.

Saiu apressadamente de lá, passou por uma lixeira próxima da portaria do prédio e parou a poucos centímetros da mesma. Abriu o compartimento externo da bolsa e pegou o cartão que o homem tinha dado à ela. O encarou confusa por alguns instantes, se perguntando se deveria mesmo jogá-lo fora. Por fim, sorriu largo e voltou a guardá-lo.


End file.
